


Naruto-sensei

by Aeoin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kiba did not sign up for this, Naruto kicks butt, fuuinjutsu!naruto, so much butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeoin/pseuds/Aeoin
Summary: Class 3-2 did not expect at all that their teacher for the most intricate of Shinobi arts was the same age as them. Neither did they expect to learn a lot in the next two weeks."Shinobi rule number 47: Assume that your enemy knows something you don't. In this case, your enemy is me," Naruto-sensei said, and he slammed his glowing palm on the ground. The world, as Sasuke saw it, imploded.





	1. Chapter 1

The academy had been abuzz with rumors about the mandatory fuuinjutsu lessons since last week. Iruka-sensei, with a strained smile, had informed Sasuke's class the Monday past that the lessons on fuuinjutsu would begin today. They would span two weeks, and would take up the 4-hour block usually reserved for tacticts, maths, and history in the afternoon. Sasuke listened to the buzz around him as his classmates discussed their opinions on the matter. The class would have their first lesson today, and the clock on the wall had just struck one. Their sensei was supposed to be here by now.

"Troublesome," grumbled the Nara seated in the row in front of him, "The next two weeks are gonna suck."

"I'm just happy I get to skip maths," said the Akimichi next to him, attached as he was to Nara's hip. 

"I'd take maths over fuuinjutsu. At least quadratic equations aren't liable to blow up in my face," the Nara grumbled just loudly enough for Sasuke to hear. 

"You like math class because Fukichi-sensei lets you sleep," Akimichi said.

"I'm sure these lessons will be beneficial to us. Learning fuuinjutsu, said to be the most esoteric and difficult of the shinobi arts, can only be a boon to our ninja repertoire," Aburame said, startling Akimichi so much he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Mou! Shino!" the boy whined, "Warn a guy next time!"

"I have been seated here for the past several minutes. Since 12:47, I believe," Aburame said. 

Sasuke observed their reflections in the window next to his seat, watching Akimichi's flushed face through his washed-out reflection in the glass. He shifted his gaze to the clock that was also visible. Practiced at reading the inverted and unclear reflection, he noted that class should have started seven minutes ago. Beneath the wall clock, the tatami door slid open silently.

Sasuke's first look at Uzumaki Naruto was through his reflection in clear glass -- his colors washed out and his features obscured. So when Sasuke turned to look to the front, he was momentarily disoriented by his vibrancy. The orange shirt seemed to glow neon against the beige tones of the classroom.

With a husky voice, the pre-teen (who couldn't be any older than them) asked, "Is this Class 3?"

Someone from the front nodded their assent, and to the curiosity of everyone in the room, the stranger closed the door behind him and strode confidently to the front of the classroom. 

He had golden blond hair and a longer braid that fell to his left collarbone littered with beads. A feather hung at the end of his braid, and two hairpins that criss-crossed on the right side of his head helped keep some of his hair in order.

A pair of goggles hung on his neck, looking worn and singed. A red spiral was printed on his orange shirt, and seemed to bleed against the neon color. Black shinobi-issue pants tied at the end with bandages and black standard-issue sandals completed the stranger's attire. Belatedly, Sasuke noticed the Konoha headband, dulled to hide its shine and tied around the stranger's left leg, and scowled. 

This kid, who looked around their age - Sasuke's age - was a shinobi. 

"Who're you?" yelled one of Sasuke's classmates, asking the question that was on everyone's minds. 

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said the kid. His husky voice barely carried over to Sasuke's seat, but his classmate's silence ensured that everyone could hear him, "I'm the assistant head of the II Division. That's the Information and Inscription Division, or the eye-two for your average ninja." He smiled, "I'll be teaching you some basic sealing techniques in the next two weeks."

After two seconds of complete stillness, the class errupted into chaos. 

Sasuke sat rooted to his seat as he attempted to digest this piece of information. Uzumaki Naruto did not look older than them at all, yet his headband -not to mention his claims of being the assistant head of the Information and Inscription Division - was a minefield of a revelation. 

Sasuke's classmates were in various states of disbelief as they exclaimed their surprise. Uzumaki's blonde eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as he surveryed the class.

"No way! You're our age!" Inuzuka yelled, his voice booming above their classmates'. Trust an Inuzuka to (loudly and unnecessarily) state the obvious. 

"Yeah!" piped Yamanaka, her high-piched voice piercing, "There's no way any of what you said is true!"

Through all of this, Sasuke sat observing Uzumaki's reactions. He steepled his fingers and considered that he might be lying. The odds of his claims being true seemed highly improbable -- but that meant little in a field that strived to constantly break the rules of physics. Being shinobi meant that the impossible was a line that skill and chakra could cross easily.

He watched as Uzumaki surveyed them all with increasing amusement. The smile that he had greeted them with never wavered from his face until it stretched from ear to ear. One by one, the class fell silent as Uzumaki continued to smile widely at them. When everyone started fidgeting in their seats, he spoke again: "For today until the last day of these lessons, you may address me as Uzumaki-sensei or Uzumaki-taicho. For the next several days, you will all learn and master three basic fuuinjutsu techniques that will make your shinobi careers a lot easier --"

As Uzumaki continued to speak, the buzz of disbelief rose around the class until Inuzuka slammed his fist against his desk, "Now wait just a minute! You can't really expect us to believe any of that bullsh-"

Before Inuzuka could utter the last syllable, a kunai had impaled itself onto his desk, a tad too close to his clenched fist. In shock, the class watched as Uzumaki apeared in front of Inuzuka in a brilliant flash of yellow a split second later. 

Sasuke couldn't breathe. He hadn't even seen Uzumaki move.

"--it," Inuzuka's eyes widened. He scrambled back, revealing his cowering ninken from his dislodged hood, "What the fu--"

"Normally," Uzumaki spoke, his husky voice heard amidst the unnatural stillness of the class, "I don't mind it when people curse. It's not my place to judge what other people consider a triviality."

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Uzumaki shuffle in his crouching stance on top of Inuzuka's desk. His hands dangled from his knees. He looked relaxed and unconcerned, but the jovial smile from earlier had vanished from his face, replaced by an observant expression that looked eerily blank.

"But!" with a yank, Uzumaki pulled the kunai lodged into Inuzuka's desk, "During my time here, the rulebook explicitly stated that proper decorum was to be observed during class hours. I'm sure this includes language. Wouldn't you agree," with a small puff of smoke, a clipboard apeared out of nowhere in Uzumaki's hands. No one dared breathe a word as he surveyed it. The seconds ticked by in agonizing slowness as Inuzuka stood frozen, the silence in the room broken only by the sound of his ninken's whimpers. 

With a small sound of accomplishment, Uzumaki raised his eyes to the frozen boy in front of him, "Inuzuka Kiba-san?"

Inuzuka swallowed before he nodded vigorously. 

Uzumaki hummed lowly and deftly got back on his feet in the aisle next to Inuzuka's desk, still carrying the clipboard. They watched him avidly as he resumed his place at the front of the class. 

"Right!" he said, "If there aren't any more questions or complaints from you guys, we should all get started. We have quite a bit to cover in the next two weeks... Yes?"

It took Sasuke an embarrassing two seconds before he realized that he had stood up and that Uzumaki was addressing him. 

Even from his distance at the back of the class, Sasuke could see that Uzumaki had blue eyes.

"I --" Sasuke said, grasping at anything he could say to excuse his outburst. With a stiff bow, he said, "I look forward to learning from you, Uzumaki-taicho. Please take care of me." When he straightened, Sasuke noticed too late that he had made his bow a tad deeper than the norm. His classmates were staring at him incredulously, and he vainly tried to staunch the blush that was beginning to heat up his ears. Chancing a glance at their temporary sensei, Sasuke steeled himself. 

Uzumaki-taicho was smiling widely at him, "Great to hear that! I look forward to the next two weeks, too!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More faux-technical, fuuinjutsu stuff. Also, Naruto-sensei being a braggy little shit.

“Right,” Uzumaki-taicho said, dusting his hands a bit. Chalk drifted lazily around him as the rest of the class stared in awe at his creation on the blackboard.

In perfect calligraphy, the blonde enigma had first written “FUUIN” at the top, stretching his arm out and tiptoeing to reach that height. Some of his classmates looked at him with mounting disbelief as Uzumaki wrote out what seemed like an entire novella of characters on the board, all in his perfect script, in what seemed like record time. For the entirety of his rapid calligraphy session, the class remained absolutely still as they watched him etch kanji on the board. His hands blurred. Periodically, some symbols would pop up in between the characters, and spirals, the very same on the every leaf headband, and on the shirt Uzumaki-taicho wore, popped up a lot as well.

He ended with a perfect square at the last symbol, before turning to the class and addressing them. It was only the second day under his tutelage, and from his seat at the back of the class, Sasuke observed the blonde shinobi as he surveyed them all. Piercing blue eyes met his own, and for some reason, Sasuke felt his ears heat up in a blush, remembering his odd outburst yesterday. 

His eyes soon left his, though, and he started speaking: “Okay, then. Since we already know each other, let’s get this thing on the road, yeah? Can anyone tell me what a seal is? And on that note, explain what fuuinjutsu is, as well?”

There was stillness in the class before a hesitant hand went up. Uzumaki-taicho beamed at Haruno Sakura, the one who had volunteered. Sasuke dismissed whatever would come out of her mouth immediately, instead opting to focus on their teacher.

Yesterday, after his impressive display and Sasuke’s humiliating declaration, Uzumaki-taicho had taken the time to get to know everyone in the class. Every day for the next two weeks, four hours would be spent learning only what Iruka-sensei had told them would be “fuuinjutsu.” That their blonde age-mate had chosen to spend his first day getting to know them all was puzzling to Sasuke, who wondered at the point of it when they would only be spending two weeks with each other. But get to know them, he did. Uzumaki-taicho called on every name of his classmate, asked them a few questions about themselves, before giving them a piece of blank paper and asking each student to channel their chakra into it. 

Uzumaki-taicho had explained that the paper was simply called chakra induction paper, and was sensitive to their affinities. He had further explained that unlike the other chakra paper, however, the ones he was handing out tested for seven affinities instead of the usual five. It was, quite honestly, a minefield of a revelation.

Uzumaki-taicho had explained that, contrary to what Sasuke believed, there were more than five ninja affinities. Affinities were basically elements which a ninja leaned more towards, and until yesterday, Sasuke had thought there to be only five: fire, wind, earth, lightning, and water. Their temporary sensei had added two more to the list: darkness or shadow, and light.

When Uzumaki-taicho had reached Sasuke’s row, he was oddly nervous. The Uzumaki had perched himself on the wall next to Sasuke’s seat, smiling at him, and had asked him an innocuous question, just like the rest of the class. His “getting to know you better” questions were always different for each one of them, and it had lead to the class relaxing around the blonde to the point that they were treating him sort of like a respected classmate, sort of like a class rep tasked to lead the class for the afternoon instead of a bonafide shinobi no doubt leagues above them, as he had demonstrated earlier. Even Inuzuka had relaxed a bit, although Uzumaki-taicho had still ribbed him when he got to the boy and his ninken.

After Uzumaki-taicho had spoken to the Nara heir seated in front of Sasuke (and who had, interestingly, unlike most of their classmates, had a pure darkness affinity), blue eyes turned to his own and Sasuke felt very strangely nervous.

“So,” Uzumaki-taicho said casually, looking down on the clipboard he had been toting around, “Uchiha Sasuke-kun, was it? Thanks for your sentiments earlier, I appreciate it.”

Sasuke had never been more thankful of the fact that he was at the back of the class, and that his red ears would be less visible to his classmates. He couldn’t hide it from the Nara, though, who was alert for once, turned in his seat to face him, and smirking at him. Sasuke scowled at the Nara, feeling ungainly.

“Tell me about your armbands,” the blonde had prompted, looking curious, “Do you have a tendency to grip your kunai in reverse and too stiffly, then?”

Sasuke’s eyes had widened, and he had stammered, “I— yes. How did you…?”

Uzumaki-taicho had smiled, and whisker marks, which hadn’t been visible from his distance at the front of the class earlier, bunched up in his cheeks. He had three on each cheek. He looked— cute. Like an endearing woodland creature. It did not help that his eyes were so blue, and his hair so blonde—

Sasuke felt his cheeks heating at his thoughts.

“I know a lot of friends who have similar tendencies. They say it helps with their accuracy if they stiffen their wrists at an angle when they throw a projectile. The downside, though, is that the tip often brushes against their arm and would cause wounds. Thus, armbands, especially ones with thick padding, prevent these minor injuries from happening,” Uzumaki-taicho said, his husky voice carrying over the rapt classroom. Then, smiling at them all, he said, “Although I’m not obliged to do this, I am still your sensei, so, I hope this helps.”

He produced a kunai from out of nowhere. Sasuke had been watching him in rapt attention, and still blinked in surprise when the kunai appeared. Since Sasuke was so close to him, he could see that the blonde’s kunai wasn’t the usual standard ones sold in the smithy. The one he was holding had a leather wrap around the handle, and the ring of the kunai has painted pitch black. Down the length of the blade were inscriptions too small for Sasuke to read. With a flick of his wrist, Uzumaki-taicho embedded the kunai on the blackboard. It buried itself three inches deep.

At the back of his mind, Sasuke thought that Iruka-sensei wouldn’t be too pleased with that.

“Although holding the kunai in reverse before flicking it is good for accuracy, since the wrist will control the movement, throwing it with the strength of the arm is good if you want it to stab deeper— yes?” Uzumaki paused, acknowledging one of Sasuke’s classmates, who had raised his hand.

“Sensei, I don’t get it. What do you mean by holding the kunai in reverse? That’s not how we were taught— does Uchiha do it differently?” 

Uzumaki had proceeded to explain to the class that there was a method to throwing kunai that made it go in a parabolic arc instead of a straight line, making it, theoretically, harder to dodge than one that’s thrown straight, and in order to make the throw, one of the easiest ways to grip the kunai was in reverse.

“Hence,” the blonde had said, leaning back against the window pane and crossing his arms, “Why Uchiha-kun wears his armbands.”

At this point, one of the blasted girls in his class had sighed dreamily, commenting on how cool he was. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“But enough about that! Here,” Uzumaki-taicho said, handing Sasuke a chakra induction paper, which he eagerly accepted. “Go ahead and channel some chakra.”

Sasuke did. His eyes widened. Like Nara, black lines crept outwards from the center, before it wrinkled. Dark eyes swiveled to the blonde, who hummed.

“Good. It seems you have two affinities, Uchiha-kun. Darkness and lightning,” he smiled, “Congratulations.”

Sasuke nodded, pretending to be his usual calm. Inside, though, he was both pleased and puzzled. The Uchiha had been known as a clan with an affinity with fire, just as the Hyuuga were known for their affinity for earth. His eyes briefly darted to his only Hyuuga classmate, Hyuuga Hinata, whose affinities had been for water and light. He wondered why his affinities were lightning and darkness, instead. Uzumaki-taicho moved on to the classmate seated next to Sasuke, today another one of his many annoyances: a girl named Ami, and proceeded to engage in small talk with her, too, before handing her a chakra induction paper.

When the last student, the one closest to the back door, had been “interrogated,” their young, temporary sensei walked back to the front of the class and perched himself on the desk.

“There’s a reason why I did this with you before anything else,” said Uzumaki, his hands clutching the edge of the desk, his feet swinging in the air, “And that’s because your affinity will greatly affect the reach and limitations of your ability to practice fuuinjutsu. Today we had more of a diagnostics exam if you will.”

The class puzzled over what he said before someone asked a question: “Can you tell us more, Uzumaki-sensei?” that had been Haruno Sakura, Sasuke observed, another one of his annoyances, but today she seemed more invested than usual with the class. Sasuke scowled. She had three affinities: water, earth, and a very small affinity for darkness, according to the blonde.

“Well,” started Uzumaki, “I’ll be getting into this a bit more in depth in the days to come, but fuuinjutsu is difficult, and learning your affinities earlier on will help you know which branch of fuuinjutsu will be easier for you in the future. You see, like ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu has different levels, different branches, different ways of execution, and all that.”

The class was silent, mulling it all over.

“Aside from that, though, you’re lucky you get to know your affinities this early. Most ninjas don’t get to know theirs until they begin specializing once they reach chuunin, so think of this as a bonus for having me as your sensei this time around.” With that, Uzumaki had smiled at them.

“A-ano—“ said a quiet voice, only heard because the class was quiet. Sasuke turned to look at Hyuuga, who had raised her hand. After an acknowledging nod from Uzumaki-taicho, Hyuuga stood, and, to the shock of the rest of the class, she did a deep bow, “Th-thank you f-for taking the time out of y-your busy schedule to teach us today, N-N-Naruto-sama. I am t-truly honored t-to be receiving y-your tutelage.”

Sasuke blinked. It was not the first time the Hyuuga had addressed their temp with the lofty title. She had called him that, blushing and stuttering, when Uzumaki-taicho had reached her for their little Q&A session. Hinata seemed to know him. Sasuke wondered at it, and so did his classmates, from their incredulous stares.

“Awwee, none of that, now, Hyuuga-hime!” said Uzumaki playfully, kicking at the air. The back of his sandals made dull ’thunk’s against the teacher’s desk, “I’ve told you plenty of times, just Naruto will do! But I suppose since we’re in class now, you have to address me as either your teacher or superior.”

Sasuke looked at their temporary teacher with assessing eyes, noting his neon orange shirt, the regular shinobi pants and sandals, the goggles perched around his neck, his unusual hairstyle: twin hair pins crossed to keep blonde bangs out of his face, a braid going down one side, with decorative beads entwined and a feather dangling at the tip. Aside from the shinobi hitai-ate tied to his leg, Uzumaki looked like your average academy student, and one with a bad taste in t-shirts at that. Uzumaki Naruto-sama, huh? Sasuke thought, so very curious. Just who was this guy?

“I-If you insist, N-Naruto-sensei,” Hyuuga said, her face cherry red, “Then p-p-please call m-me Hinata.”

“All right-y then, Hinata-kun!” said Uzumaki, smiling brightly at his blushing classmate.

A catcall sounded in the room, “Way to go stake your claim, Hinata!”

Sasuke scowled as the class degenerated into catcalls and teasing. He watched as Hyuuga practically collapsed on her seat, her face red enough to rival a tomato, as their classmates teased her. For some reason, it didn’t sit well with Sasuke.

“Enough of that, now,” said Uzumaki. The class quieted.

Sasuke marveled at the amount of respect the blonde now had from the class when his first introduction had the class about ready to lynch him.

“Tomorrow,” Uzumaki continued, “We learn about what seals are, a little about fuuinjutsu as an art and a science. It is my objective that, by the end of this class, each of you will learn to replicate two seals: the basic storage seal, and a seal specific to your affinity.”

“Also,” he added, “There’s a reason why I tested for light and darkness as well. Can I see a raise of hands, for those of you who have either of those affinities?”

Sasuke raised his. He noted that Hyuuga, Haruno, Nara, and Yamanaka had, as well.

“Good,” Uzumaki-taicho said, “I see we’ve a good number of you. Let me put this bluntly: those two affinities are more geared towards fuuinjutsu than any of the five elemental affinities.”

A quiet murmur swept through the class.

“Not to worry, for those of you who don’t, though. You will still be able to, shall we say, do fuuinjutsu. But I’m afraid true manipulation is beyond you.”

The class quieted, and someone hesitantly asked: “Then, sensei, why is this class mandatory if only very few of you can do it?”

Sasuke watched as a calculative gleam entered the eyes of their blonde teacher. In a fluid motion, he hopped off the desk he was seated on and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

“The truth is, your batch is very fortunate that you actually get to have a mandatory fuuinjutsu crash course at all,” said Uzumaki-taicho, “Fuuinjutsu, one of the most versatile, yet esoteric branch of the shinobi arts is being taught to you for free. You’re very lucky that you’re being allowed to copy one of the most basic seals in the system, one that will usually cost the regular chuunin an arm and a leg. Aside from that, you get to copy another basic fuuin, suited to your affinities, that will be crucial in the field. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you— because you’re learning from the best, and the only fuuinjutsu master in the village. And to make this rarer, do you know how many fuuinjutsu masters Konoha has?”

Silence.

“Konoha has only two, and both are in extremely high demand, so: lucky you. I suggest that, even if you don’t have the affinities for it, you keep what I’m about to teach you in the next two weeks to heart. You may never get the chance to learn from another expert in the future.”

And with that, Uzumaki smiled at the class and said, “So— let me tell you about a brief history of fuuinjutsu…”

The class scrambled to gather their pens and open their notebooks. 

Sasuke, though, felt his curiosity about the blonde increase tenfold. A fuuinjutsu master? Already? At their age? Sasuke didn’t know a lot about fuuinjutsu, or what it meant to be a master of it. But he knew that the Fourth Hokage was one. And his teacher, Jiraiya of the Sannin, was one, too. To think, that this boy his age was a fuuinjutsu master as well…

As Uzumaki-taicho lectured about the history of the art, beginning from its myths and legends, to the Uzumaki clan (and hadn’t that been so very relatable to Sasuke?), and finally to how fuuinjutsu was mainly practiced today, the entire class remained attentive to the blonde’s words, taking note, or leaning forward in their seats. Their temporary sensei had a way with words, a way of capturing their class’ attention.

It seemed only minutes had gone by when Uzumaki-taicho suddenly said, “Right. That’s it for today. Does anybody have any questions?”

A classmate raised his hand, “Sensei! Show us a fuuinjutsu technique!”

The blonde looked amused for a second, before, in the twinkle of an eye, seemed to vanish from his spot in a flash of yellow light. He appeared dangling next to the kunai he had buried in the blackboard a second later. With a small tug, he dislodged the kunai, and another sleight of hand made the projectile disappear. The class oohed and ahhed.

“All right, if there are no other questions?” the blonde asked, still with that same amused smile. Sasuke watched as more hands shot up in the air. Sasuke refrained, although he wanted to ask a question, too. He wanted to ask about his affinities, wondering if he and the others would be taught differently with their affinities for darkness and light. 

It took a while to answer all the questions, but Uzumaki-taicho was patient with them all, no matter how inane the query. Finally: “Then, if no one has any more questions…” the blonde trailed off meaningfully, but no one raised their hands. 

“Then I’ll be off! See you all tomorrow!”

And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

That had been yesterday. Today, the class was still very much interested in whatever the blonde had to teach them. Since morning, Sasuke had noticed that all of them had been restless, waiting for the class with great anticipation. By the time noon rolled around, instead of playing outside for lunch, as one, the class had opted to eat their lunches inside. 

Finally, as 1 o’clock rolled around, and the tatami door slid open to reveal their new, favorite, temporary sensei, the class seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Hey, class 3-2! Let’s get this show on the road, yeah?”

Now, as Sasuke watched Haruno take her seat after answering Uzumaki-taicho’s question, he leaned forward in his seat and listened carefully as the blonde spoke:

“That’s a textbook answer, Haruno-kun. Good job. But it’s not quite everything there is to fuuinjutsu, or seals in general. Now,” and with a gesture of an arm, Uzumaki-taicho waved to the general direction of the blackboard behind him, “To put it very simply: fuuin, or seals, are constructs of script and chakra, and their purpose is to manipulate reality. What you see on the board are scripts, yes? Kanji, symbols. This, what I just wrote out for you, is one of the seals which you need to learn by the end of our lesson.”

The class stared at the truly monstrous thing before them. Sasuke nearly gaped. The entire thing took up nearly all of the blackboard, and the characters were too small to see from his seat at the back. It looked part prose, part nonsensical paragraph, part complicated mathematical equation. There were what seemed to be arbitrary symbols in between: spirals, triangles, squares, thick, bisecting lines. 

They needed to, what? Memorize this? Just copying it would probably take Sasuke a good two hours, and Uzumaki-taicho had written it in under two minutes!

“Now, watch,” Uzumaki-taicho said. And they did as he turned back to the board, bit his thumb, smeared one part of his work and said: “Fuuin.”

Sasuke watched as the entire thing collapsed. It was one of the strangest things Sasuke had seen. The characters on the board seemed to… flush together in a spiral motion, condensing and combining until it became one single symbol on the board: the symbol for storage. It was bizarre to watch all of what Uzumaki-taicho had just written vanish, replaced by a single symbol.

“What you see here before you is an infinite storage seal, capable of containing everything and anything. What you can put inside, however, depends on how much chakra you spend into expanding the space within the seal, and how much chakra you pump into storing an object. The seal before you can house ten adult-size bodies comfortably, as well as enough space for five full packs of standard gear, rations, and equipment for a month in the field.

“You can etch this seal on the back of your kunai pouch and be travel-ready any minute. Or if you don’t trust that your kunai pouch will last, you can tattoo it on a particularly non-detachable limb. Less chance of losing your things that way,” Uzumaki-taicho said with a morbid little grin.

“Now, onwards. Let’s move to the definition of fuuinjutsu. If you haven’t already guessed, fuuinjutsu is the art and science of seal creation. It is both art and science— although, for the most part, it’s a science. There are different branches of fuuinjutsu, each of them with varied executions and purposes…”

And so on the class went.

For Sasuke, time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye before Uzumaki-taicho finished his lecture. He had gone a little more in-depth with fuuinjutsu and fuuin in just the three hour-block they had been given. All the while, the class paid the blonde their complete attention. Their teacher knew how to capture their interest, Sasuke gave him that. He was engaging, answering questions from the class, and he gave them concrete examples about fuuinjutsu application that had the class very interested in the possibility of seals.

The class was now wrapping up, and Sasuke felt that he didn’t want it to end.

“…and so, as you can already tell, fuuinjutsu is a dangerous, highly specialized, difficult, and esoteric branch of the shinobi arts. Its applications are limitless. The only true limit, perhaps, being the dedication, the mind, and the imagination of the practitioner. As for why there are only very few people who study this field, the answer is simple, and I already told you: the art is dangerous, highly specialized, difficult, and esoteric. Very few people choose to go into this field of study because of those reasons, and for most people, practicing this art is simply not feasible. For one: most ninja never get the chance to learn, and if they do, they’re already too specialized to bother learning it. Another reason for most is simply the lack of material for the subject. Fuuinjutsu is a jealously guarded secret for every hidden village. It’s not something you can just learn from anyone. It must be passed down from one master to the next.

“Hence, again, why you’re all so lucky,” with a cocky little grin, Uzumaki-taicho winked at the class. Sasuke felt rather out of breath at that, for some strange reason, “Since you have lil’ ol’ me to teach you.”

The blonde clapped his hands once, “And that’s it for today. Do you have any questions?”

Just like yesterday, dozens of hands shot up. Practically everyone had raised their hands. Sasuke, this time, was one of them.

When Uzumaki-taicho singled him out to ask his question, for some very strange reason, Sasuke felt his heartbeat speed up, his hands turn clammy. Nervous. He was nervous, and… excited?

“Uzumaki-taicho,” he said, “Can you give us more demonstrations of what fuuinjutsu can do in a combat situation?”

The blonde was grinning at him. Sasuke felt himself smile back.

“I thought you’d never ask!” said Uzumaki-taicho, "Let’s have a spar tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I have a tumblr. It's meh. But you can come and yell at me if you like. 
> 
> a-e-o-i-n.tumblr.com 
> 
> *vanishes in a puff of smoke*

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. *vanishes in a puff of smoke*


End file.
